User blog:Nehpets700/Obi (And Nehpets a little) defending Christian faith
This will take a while to read but Obi made it worth it. Consider the Man for admin please! Enjoy. * *ReminalIf there is a Gos. * *god * *Gos *6:46Som1udontnoI am neutral in that argument. *6:46Caysie98Ah *6:46Nehpets700Which he is. *6:46Reminal *God *6:46Som1udontno *6:46Nehpets700And I'll try and prove it! *6:46Caysie98You can't prove it *W E L C O M E - T O - T H E - C H R I S T I A N - L E G O - F A N S - W i k i ! ! ! ! -Goggles99 & Jdude420 *W E L C O M E - New Dalek Paradigm - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *6:47Som1udontnoI'm neutral until I have REAL proof. * *6:47New Dalek Paradigm *6:47Nehpets700Ahh, but I Can! *6:47Caysie98 *6:47Nehpets700All I need from you to prove is for you to be open to the idea. *6:47RePeatWhat's the debate? *6:47Nehpets700If God is real. *Which he is. * New Dalek Paradigm *6:48RePeatErm. *Who says no? *6:48Som1udontnoI'm neutral until real proof is found. * *6:48Caysie98That's not what I said * * *6:48RePeatOkay. *6:48Caysie98You can't prove it either way *6:49Som1udontnoI'm partly just hiding here because WA was on chat. * * SilverPoolofSunclan99 *6:49Nehpets700Well why don't you look at a couple of these answers. http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20110619155852AArBGNN *6:49Caysie98No she isn't *6:49RePeatWA WAS ON? * Reminal *W E L C O M E - Reminal - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *6:51Nehpets700So this isn't going ANYWHERE *6:51RePeat *6:51Nehpets700Well *There doesn't appear to be any... objection *or answer *or reply *THE JUDGEMENT IS FINAL! GOD IS REAL! * Reminal *6:52Caysie98I was reading *6:52Som1udontnoI'm still neutral until further notice. * *6:52Nehpets700Praise the Lord. *6:52Caysie98those answers kinda made me laugh.... *6:53RePeatPfft. *6:53Caysie98 *6:53Som1udontno"Because I am wearing a blue shirt" * *6:53Nehpets700Hey! Creation itself does a good job of proving it. * *6:53Som1udontno *cough*Bigbang*cough* * *6:54RePeatBig Bang? Might as well prove that too. *6:54Caysie98Creation is ridiculous IMO *6:55Som1udontnoWe don't know if it was the big bang that created everything or if it was god. *Therefore I'm neutral. *Think about this though. *If Adam and Eve were the first humans, doesn't that mean we are all related? *6:56Nehpets700Yes. *It does. *6:56Som1udontnoI find that a bit odd though. *6:56Caysie98I just don't understand how you think the universe is only a few thousand years old *6:57Nehpets700Well, it seems odd but lemme help you see it not so strangely *6:57Som1udontnoHow could there be lots of different types of human (Australopithecus, neanderthal, etc) if Adam and Eve were regular humans? *6:57Nehpets700Adam and Eve lived 6000 years ago *6:58Caysie98 *6:58RePeatYou know for certain, Neh? *6:58Nehpets700Being quite a long time there've been millions of different generations of families *So lets think *Say you were dating somebody *Then you find out this person is the descendant of your Great-great-great (15 greats later) Grandfather *7:01Caysie98How would you find that out? *7:01Som1udontnoYou still didn't answer my question. * *7:01Nehpets700By the time like 10 generations of separation has passed they would no longer be considered family *Ansestry.com *I mean, did you know them? *Likely no *7:02Caysie98You didn't answer mine either *7:02Nehpets700So, don't worry about it *plus were all Brothers and Sisters in Christ. In Hevean we would all be friends. *7:02Caysie98Although it wasn't really a question *7:02Som1udontnoPlease answer my question about the types of humans? *7:03Nehpets700I'll explain *This really isn't a "religious" question but... *You see we have had many different pasts *Adam and Eve were white and it goes from there *we think skin color changed due to: *Climates *7:05Caysie98How do you know they were white? *7:05Nehpets700And the Sun *Well we can't Know for sure but lemme explain *7:06RePeatI thought they were like, Middle-Eastern, Hebrew, Neh. *7:06Nehpets700You see, many Romans and others and their decendants were slaves *7:07Caysie98What? *7:07Nehpets700You could say it was like a Tanning effect *7:07Caysie98You aren't making sense *7:07Nehpets700They had work in the intense heat of Roams sun *(Very hot in Roam) *7:08Som1udontnoRobustus and Lucy, they weren't the same type of human as us. Explain them please. *7:08Nehpets700So, many generations went through this and got a permanent tan *it was kinda like your bodies reaction and adapted. *7:09Som1udontnoLucy- found in Africa- Hobbit sized *7:09Nehpets700Lucy and Robustus? *Who? *7:09Som1udontnoRobustus- not sure where he was found- really tall - big face muscles *W E L C O M E - MeltE2 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:10Caysie98People evolved in places like Africa with more melonen in their skin *7:10Nehpets700Show meh a picture please! *W E L C O M E - Obi the LEGO Fan - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:10MeltE2Hello... *7:10Nehpets700Hi. *7:10Som1udontnoThey were a different type of human Australopithecus and Australpithe something. * * *7:10Obi the LEGO FanGreetings *7:10Som1udontnoI don't have pictures of them. *I learned about them in school. * *7:11Nehpets700Obi here ill help me prove God's Existence. * *will *7:11Obi the LEGO FanOkay, who is my opponent? * *7:11Som1udontnoRemember I'm trying to remain neutral until real proof is found. *7:11Obi the LEGO FanAnd, what arguments are being used? *7:12Nehpets700Caysie and Som are neutral *7:12Caysie98I didn't say that *7:12Obi the LEGO FanOkay, Som, how do you think the world came about? *7:12Som1udontnoI am not sure. *Probably either God or the big bang. *7:13Caysie98The world? *7:13Obi the LEGO FanWell, there are basically three choices * *universe *1) the universe created itself *7:13Caysie98It formed from rock and space dust and whatnot *7:13Obi the LEGO Fan2) the universe always existed *7:13Nehpets700Which is super imposible *7:13Obi the LEGO Fan3) Someone created the universe *7:13Som1udontnoWould the big bang be number 1? *7:13Obi the LEGO FanLet's look at choice #1. *The universe created itself... *Well, we have an immediate problem. *The 1st law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms, *And the law of mass conservation says the same thing about matter. *7:15Nehpets700All so far said is tru * *true *7:15Obi the LEGO FanThe law of biogenesis says life must come from life. *Also, the laws of causality say that effects must have causes. *7:15Som1udontnoRocks aren't life... * * Caysie98 *7:15Obi the LEGO FanNo, but they a matter. *7:15Som1udontnoTrue. *7:16Obi the LEGO FanSo, according to the laws of physics, the universe cannot create itself! *7:16Nehpets700Caysie didn't want to get proved wrong. *7:16Obi the LEGO FanAny questions? *7:16Nehpets700I do! *7:16Som1udontnoElectricty isn't matter or life... I think. * *7:16Obi the LEGO FanIt is energy! *7:16Som1udontno *Electricity *Ah. *W E L C O M E - Caysie98 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:16Nehpets700Which follows the same rules *7:17Caysie98Obi *7:17Som1udontnoWait! "energy cannot be created..." *7:17Obi the LEGO FanSo, any further questions, or shall I move on to choice 2? *7:17Som1udontno *7:17Obi the LEGO FanYes, Caysie? *Yes, Som. nothing in the physical world can create new energy. *Nothing bound by the laws of physics... *7:18Nehpets700'Nor can some giant Magical Ball of Mass *7:18Obi the LEGO FanSo, no Qs? *7:18Caysie98The second law of thermodynamics doesn't apply *7:18Som1udontnoOk, move on to #2. * *7:18Nehpets700I have 1~ * *! *7:18Caysie98It is not a closed system *7:18Obi the LEGO FanI didn't say anything about the second law. And it does apply to choice 2, but not choice 1. *7:19Nehpets700Obi I have a question! *7:19Obi the LEGO FanCaysie, how does an open system expand? In order to expand, it has to have boundries. *Ask away, Steve *7:19Caysie98The universe has no boundries *7:19Nehpets700Can we move to Number 2? Number has been myth busted. * *Number 1 *7:19Obi the LEGO FanNow, moving on to choice 2. Here is where the second law does apply *Caysie, then it couldn't expand. *7:20Caysie98it's not expanding in the sense of the word we associate with it *7:20Obi the LEGO FanChoice 2 was, the universe always existed. *7:20Caysie98It's more like... Stretching *7:20Som1udontnoBut according to NASA the universe is constantly expanding. *7:20Nehpets700Which makes absolute no sense and heres why *7:20Obi the LEGO FanOrly, Caysie? I'll go with the PhD mechanical engineer over you. *7:20Caysie98Expanding is really not the best word *7:20Obi the LEGO FanThen why do experts use it? *7:20Caysie98Lemme link you *hang on *7:21Som1udontnoIt is impossible to explore the whole universe it will just become bigger. * *7:21Nehpets700gandalf proving Christianity to Catholic Pop company. Logic. * *7:21Obi the LEGO FanNow, the universe cannot have always existed, because energy is always becoming less usable (2nd law of therymodynamics), so if it was eternal, we wouldn't have energy left to use. *And, the universe is a closed system, or it couldn't expand. *7:22Caysie98http://curious.astro.cornell.edu/question.php?number=274 *7:22Obi the LEGO FanThere are few credible scientists today who believe the universe is eternal. Several, including non-Christians, believe it is proven that the universe had a beginning. *7:22Caysie98Energy is NOT becoming less usable *7:23Obi the LEGO FanYes, it is. *According to mechanical engineers, who use the laws of thermodynamics in their every day work. *W E L C O M E - Loney 97 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:24Loney 97Ah, thought there'd be peeps on here *7:24Nehpets700How did you not know that, Cay? *7:24Obi the LEGO FanRead this article: *http://www.apologeticspress.org/APContent.aspx?category=9&article=2106&topic=93 *7:25Caysie98That is not the law of thermodynamics *7:25Obi the LEGO FanIt's written by a PhD mechanical engineer, who's life work is with thermodynamics. *7:25Caysie98energy is just changed *It is not less usable *7:25Obi the LEGO FanYes, it changes into a less usable state. *The Second Law In the nineteenth century, Lord Kelvin and Rudolph Clausius (1822-1888) separately made findings that became known as the Second Law of Thermodynamics (Suplee, 2000, p. 156). The Second Law builds on the first, stating that though there is a constant amount of energy in a given system that is merely transforming into different states, that energy is becoming less usable. Extending our wood burning illustration above, after the wood is burned, the total amount of energy is still the same, but transformed into other energy states. Those energy states (e.g., ash and dissipated heat to the environment) are less retrievable and less accessible (see Figure 2). * MeltE2 *7:27Obi the LEGO FanI'm sorry Caysie, but I don't believe that you know more than PhDs... *7:27Nehpets700Obi's being a boss right now. I would step in and help him but I don't think I need to. * Loney 97 *7:28Caysie98Han on this is too hard to find what I'm lookin for on my phone *I'll brb on my laptop *7:28Obi the LEGO FanIdk how long I can stay * Caysie98 *7:29Obi the LEGO FanWhywon't my tabs load *7:29Nehpets700Now, why don't you move on to #3 Obi? *7:30Obi the LEGO FanSom, you still with us? *I need to refresh my browser, brb *7:30Som1udontnoI'm still here. *7:30Obi the LEGO Fan *A network-related or instance-specific error occurred while establishing a connection to SQL Server. The server was not found or was not accessible. Verify that the instance name is correct and that SQL Server is configured to allow remote connections. (provider: Named Pipes Provider, error: 40 - Could not open a connection to SQL Server) *W E L C O M E - Caysie98 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:30Caysie98Okay *7:30Obi the LEGO FanWhat on earth... *Now my browser won't open tabs *7:31Nehpets700 *7:31Som1udontnoI have nothing to say about #2. *7:31Caysie98Maybe it's a sign... JK *7:31Som1udontnoMove along. *7:31Nehpets700Well, do you think Obi is wrong? *Why would you think so? *7:31Obi the LEGO FanA sign? If there is nothing supernatural, signs are not possible *I need my tabs *7:32Caysie98Why don't you just ask God to help you? *Sorry *7:32Obi the LEGO FanUm, well I could *Its worings now anyways, I think *7:33Caysie98What? *7:33Obi the LEGO FanTabs are working now *7:34Caysie98Oh, working *7:34Nehpets700Hey, Cay, why dont you use the Big Bang to help you prove Obi wrong? *Oh yeah. ow I remember * *Now *7:34Caysie98Um, it's not a thing that can talk to me *7:34Nehpets700See how stupid of an argument that is? Of "Why doesn't God help you?" *7:35Som1udontnoEven without getting technical I knew #2 was impossible. * *7:35Caysie98...I was being sarcastic *7:35Nehpets700Obi, Cay doesn't have enough I.Q. Points. *7:35Obi the LEGO FanSteve, I'm sure she does... *W E L C O M E - Brick963 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! *7:35Nehpets700Apparently not. *7:35Obi the LEGO FanAnd God does help me in debates. *7:35Brick963 *7:36Nehpets700I'm sure she does to, but she denies it. *7:36Caysie98Um *So your strategy is now to make ungrounded insults about me? *7:36Obi the LEGO FanSteve, what? IQ is intelligence. *7:36Caysie98 *7:36Obi the LEGO FanAnd Caysie has intelligence... *7:37Nehpets700No. Not what I meant. *7:37Obi the LEGO FanWhat did you mean? *7:37Brick963Chat/comment,_appropriateness. *7:38Obi the LEGO FanEh, Brick? *7:38Nehpets700"Um, it's not a thing that can talk to me" I mean if you try a tad bit harder I'm sure what Obi's argument makes sense. *7:38Obi the LEGO FanThe Big Bang is a theory, so technically it's not even an object... *7:38Caysie98Right *7:38Obi the LEGO FanSo, where were we? *7:39Caysie98No clue * * #3? *7:39Nehpets700I'm sure you're Smart, Cay. *7:39Obi the LEGO FanOkay, I think we are moving on to choice 3. *3) Someone created the universe *7:39Brick963Or someTHING *7:39Caysie98...Right *7:39Brick963It's a matter of faith, really *7:39Caysie98^@Neh *7:39Nehpets700This one is kinda hard to prove with science *7:40Brick963Technically speaking... *7:40Obi the LEGO FanNow, here we have some promise. If something/someone exists who is OUTSIDE of the physical world, they could create it. *7:40Caysie98No duh *7:40Nehpets700But... it's possible *7:40Obi the LEGO FanIt is not hard to prove... *7:40Nehpets700Well Harder. *7:40Caysie98And how is it possible for something to be outside the physical world? *7:40Obi the LEGO FanThe existence of a physical world necessitates a non-physical reality. Because the physical world cannot exist on its own, *7:40Caysie98And where did GOd come from? *7:40Brick963OK, let's go back to before the universe was created. Nothing existed, so how did it get created? This applies to science OR the *7:41Nehpets700God has always existed *7:41Obi the LEGO FanGod didn't come from anywherre. He is not bound by the laws of physics, so He doesn't need to be caused. *He CREATED thelaws of physics, and is clearly outside them. *7:41Caysie98So one day, he just got bored and made the universe? *7:41Nehpets700It insanely tough for us to understand now but he promises us New Bodies and New brains in Hevean *7:41Obi the LEGO FanHe created beginnings, so He didn't have one. *7:41Som1udontnoIn a way God is also a theory though. *7:41Obi the LEGO FanHe created time, so He is outside time. *7:41Nehpets700Meaning we'll be much smarter *7:41Obi the LEGO FanBored? No. *He created us because He wanted someone to love, and to love Him. *7:42Caysie98How do we know that we aren't just a part of a "Make Your Own 3-D Universe!" set some higher dimensional child got? *7:42Nehpets700WERE NOT MINECRAFT! *7:42Obi the LEGO FanUh, what..? *7:42Nehpets700 *7:42Som1udontnoYou have to admit that comment there by Cay is funny. * *7:42Caysie98I've actually thought of that for awhile now *7:42Obi the LEGO FanAll I'm trying to prove at this moment is that something outside the laws of physics is what created the world. *7:43Caysie98Hey, it could be possible *7:43Obi the LEGO FanBecause if it can't create itself, and if it can't be eternal, the needs to be a Creator. *7:43Nehpets700God's Love for us transcended through time. *7:44Obi the LEGO FanTo quote Doyle: When we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. *Said through Sherlock Holmes *7:44Brick963OK, saying there is someone higher than humankind is and always will be unconfirmed until someone can provide very significant evidence for either side. *7:44Caysie98But not having a god is not impossible *7:44Nehpets700It actually is! *7:44Obi the LEGO FanIt is impossible for the universe to create itself, or be eternal. *7:44Brick963And based on the past thousand years, there most likely will never be. *7:45Nehpets700Not true *7:45Obi the LEGO FanUnconfirmed, Brick? There are mounds of evidence. *7:45Caysie98But God is eternal. If he can be eternal why can't the universe? *7:45Obi the LEGO FanBecause, He is not physical. *7:45Nehpets700Sometime soon God WILL Come back *7:45Obi the LEGO FanThat's the point, He is OUTSIDE the laws of physics! *7:45Brick963Come back? *7:45Nehpets700Yes *7:45Caysie98Oh gosh, now you sound like a crazy person. *7:45Obi the LEGO FanSteve means Jesus will come back to earth. *Who, Caysie..? *7:45Brick963In what form? Himself? *7:45Caysie98Neh *7:46Nehpets700Correct but it will technically be God too, Obi. *7:46Brick963For all we know, my bro could be Jesus... * *7:46Nehpets700Not true *7:46Caysie98So, I have a question. Not exactly related to this, but it's about Christianity and such *7:46Nehpets700Ask away *7:46Obi the LEGO FanOkah * *Okay *7:46Nehpets700 **Okah * *7:47Brick963Someone told me (And this person is a religious Christian) that Jesus is on earth in the form of a human *7:47Obi the LEGO FanBtw, Steve, can you log this convo? *7:47Caysie98First, do you consider Hinduism polytheistic or monotheistic ? *7:47Nehpets700Of course *7:47Brick963Does Hinduism even HAVE a god? *7:47Obi the LEGO FanThat's not true, Brick. He isn't a human anymore. *7:47Caysie98(Christianity comes in in a sec ) *7:47Brick963I said in the FORM of the human *7:47Caysie98Yes Brick *7:47Nehpets700Brick, not currently. *7:47Obi the LEGO FanHinduism? It's a mixture, depending on the particular person. It's hard to pin down... *7:48RePeatShalom, ya'll. * *7:48Caysie98 *7:48Nehpets700Hinduism id so strange. *7:48Obi the LEGO FanBeen watching, Peat? *Bye * RePeat *7:48Som1udontno *7:48Caysie98It's very intriguing, Neh *7:48Obi the LEGO FanHinduism was once purely monotheistic, but now they have more deities. *If you look at their writings, the early ones reference a single Creator *7:49Caysie98So would you consider Christianity polytheistic or monotheistic? *7:49Nehpets700Yes. Intriguing sure. But other than that... *7:49Obi the LEGO FanBut they slowly get more and more diverse *Christianity is monotheistic. *7:49Caysie98What about the Trinity? *7:49Nehpets700The holy trinity? *What about it? *7:49Caysie98What other trinity? *7:49Obi the LEGO FanThere is only one God. He exists in three persons, but one being. *7:49Caysie98Right *7:49Nehpets700It consists of Jesus, the Holy Spirit, and God. *7:50Obi the LEGO FanIt's hard to comprehend for humans. *7:50Caysie98And in Hinduism, they all come from Brahman *Everything is Brahman *7:50Obi the LEGO FanCome from? That's vague. *Clarify, prithee. *7:50Caysie98Brahman makes up everything, including Brahma, Vishnu, etc *Including you and me *And trees and whatnot *7:51Obi the LEGO FanSo, Brahman is their word for reality. *7:51Caysie98No *7:51Som1udontnoAFK *Dinnah time! *7:51Nehpets700Evolutionist Christians don't even make Sense. *7:51Obi the LEGO FanClearly. They just give reality a name, and personify it. *7:51Caysie98Brahman is basically God *We are all created from Brahman *7:51Obi the LEGO FanNo, not really. *7:51Caysie98Yes, it is. I'm probably not explaining it right *7:51Nehpets700You aren't supposed to pick and choose which part of the is true. *7:51Obi the LEGO FanOkay, so pause. Where is this argument going? *7:52Caysie98It's not an argument *7:52Nehpets700Nothing *7:52Obi the LEGO FanYes Steve. But we're discussing Hinduism... *7:52Caysie98It's a discussion *7:52Nehpets700We've pretty much proved it. Well, you have anyway. *7:52Obi the LEGO FanOh, you're not making a point? *7:52Caysie98Not really, well kinda *7:52Obi the LEGO FanI'm sorry, I guess in a debate I assume people are trying to make a point... *7:52Nehpets700 *7:52Caysie98Well I'm not debating anymore *I'm discussing *7:53Obi the LEGO FanIs your point that other religions have something like the Trinity? *7:53Som1udontnoAnyone care to explain the fact that are many different s all saying something different? *7:53Obi the LEGO FanOh, very well. *7:53Caysie98I guess so *7:53Obi the LEGO FanSom, because humans translated then from the original. And, they are actually remarkably similar considering the time involved. * *them *7:54Som1udontnoI have 2 different s, the one from when I went to church (before my family became too busy) and the Gideon's red book one. *7:54Obi the LEGO FanSo, anything else to add about Hinduism, Caysie? *7:54Som1udontnoThey are quite different. * *7:55Caysie98I dunno. It's just really interesting to me. Like for example *It coincides with the cyclical state theory *7:55Obi the LEGO FanWell, the Message is quite different than KJV. So, you need to look at the Hebrew, and Greek texts for things that seen different. This is it for the most part. Obi is awesome. Category:Blog posts